1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tissue ligating device, and more specifically relates to a tissue ligating device including a suture and a suture fix member. Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-267776, filed Nov. 30, 2010, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-258684, filed Nov. 28, 2011, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
The suturing and ligating tissue are very important operations in the field of medical treatment. These operations are also extremely difficult and require considerable skill. Recently, for the purpose of reducing the invasiveness for the patient, various types of procedures in surgery or the like using an endoscope, a laparoscope, a thoracoscope or the like, have been attempted. A suture instrument for medical treatment proposed in Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. H 8-140982 includes a suture unit where a suture is connected to a suture fix member. The suture fix member has a housing part capable of housing one part of the suture. After the suture which is threaded into tissue using a curved needle or the like, is inserted into the housing part and is drawn tight, the housing part is deformed by swage or ultrasonic waves or the like, whereby one part of the suture trapped in the housing part is fixed to the suture fix member. As a result, since a knot is formed, the knot can be formed easily.